torns little secret
by THE REPO MAN
Summary: what if torns parents come back, what if torn had a whole other life no-one knew about, and what if jak was thrown into it. my first fanfic so please be nice. read and review.


**Hey everyone, the repo man hear with my first fanfiction (YAY)**

**JAK: the repo man huh… but you're a girl  
REPO MAN: DON'T DEFY MAI LOGIC!**

**JAK: fine… but why am I here… last I can remember I was at the ottsle when (BANG (gets hit in the head with a fry pan, falls to the ground))**

**REPO MAN: works every time, well here it is, please review, just tell me what you think… PLEASE, I will give you chocolate, lots of chocolate, yummy yummy chocolate, CHOCOLATE… (ONESHOT)**

It was a normal everyday afternoon in haven city. Jak was sitting in the underground talking to torn when a woman with blue and pink hair came down the stairs.

"Hey Andy?" she said, staring right at torn.

"Yeah Sarah, what's up" torn answered calmly, not noticing the confused look on jak's face.

"Your fathers upstairs asking for you, do you want me to get him for you Andy?"

"WHAT!, no way in hell keep him away!"

"Ok an…"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!" Jak interrupted,

"Hey torn, answer me three things, number one: who is she, number two: why is she calling you Andy, and three: why are you hiding from your dad! I'm so confused" Jak yelled out.

Suddenly a very tall man ripped open the door at the top of the stair way, pushed his way down the stairs and picked torn up by the throat.

"So you thought you could run away from me Andrew, did you. 15 years and I've finally found you, you little..." he smashed torn into a wall, holding him against it.

"If I hadn't run away, you would of killed me, you abusive son of a bitch" torn yelled, with a hint of terror in his voice.

"The things I would of done wouldent be as bad as the things I'm about to do" the man raised a fist when he felt a sharp pain in his back.

He turned to find jak, in his dark form, with his blood dripping from his hand.

"What the hell is that thing!"

"im your worst fucking nightmare" jak hissed before throwing the man down to the ground, forcing him to drop torn.

Jak was about to rip his throut out when somebody yelled "STOP!".

A woman with long brown hair and a long flowing dress ran down the stairs and grabed torn, hugging him with all of her might.

"my little boy, I have finally found you, ohh my little baby" she yelled, squeezing torn even harder.

"ok… let me go mum" torn asked

"but its been 15 years since I last saw you, please answer me this… why did you run away?" she asked, with her eyes starting to water.

"because of it!" torn yelled, with a finger pointing at the man on the groud, who at that point was bleeding heavily.

"what did he do Andy?" she asked

"he treated me differently than the others, he hit me, slap me, burnt me and many other horrible things, you know what he did to my throat, listen to me talk mum, he almost killed me."

"And" the man declared "what about that boy, he's trying to kill me, look at my back" he turned to show a big claw mark down his back.

"Not my fault, someone put you in the way" Jak answered

"Ohh my god, Andy" the woman said "that boy is adorable, is he yours? Ohh he is so cute… look at his blond hair and blue eyes, ooooohhhhh so cute!"

"no he is not, now go!"

"ok I know when were not wanted… I just wanted to spend time with my favorite son, even if he hates me" she sobbed.

"don't worry, its not you I hate, in fact I love you mum, its that man you expect me to call 'dad', well, he is not my dad, he's just Vincent, NOT MY DAD!" torn yelled. "now just go."

"if that's how you feel Andy… I love you."

"Don't tell him that!" Vincent said, "He doesn't deserve to be loved."

The two people left.

Torn plunked down into his chair.

"you got some explaining to do"

Torn totally forgot about Jak and Sarah.

"hey Andy, you can tell him, I gotta go upstairs, terra would be getting home from school soon and I promised her cake, see ya honey" Sarah said before heading upstairs.

"Jak" torn said, while running his hand threw his brown hair, "my name isn't torn samwell, well, it is, torn is my middle name." Jak look at torn with confusion, was he telling the truth. "My real name is… Andrew bursent, those people were, Sarah, my wife, Melissa, my mother and (_snickers_) Vincent, my father, he abused me growing up and left my 12 siblings alone, at 15 I left because of what he did to me, he… h-he, he raped he belt around my throat like a noose, and lifted me into the air, I haven't been able to talk properly since, I've been terrified of him since."

"that's horrible Andy" Jak said, with sympathy in his voice, "but one more thing, what's a terra?"

"ohh, terra's my eight-year-old daughter, she's an angel… this doesn't leave the room, don't tell Ashelin, or Samos or even keira or Daxter, no-one."

"don't worry torn, you can trust me." Jak answered.

**REPO MAN: well there you have it, my quick little one-shot about torn :P**

**TORN: wtf was that… and if you're the repo man, why are you a girl, short and fuzzy?**

**REPO MAN: IM NOT A PICHU! SHUT UP!**

**TORN: ohh my god your… (BANG(gets hit in the head with frying pan, falls to the ground)**

**REPO MAN: as I said with jak, works every time, well see ya later and…**

**KEIRA: peachy, do you know were jak i… (bang) … what was for?**

**REPO MAN: why arnt you on the floor!**

**KEIRA: fry pan repellent**

**REPO MAN: ohh crap**


End file.
